Glum Smog
Glum Smog is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. It appears to be a stronger relative of Mastablasta, which Gregory & co. fight in the Miasma Realm under Evil's Dimension. Physical Appearance Glum Smog has the similar appearance like Mastablasta, but with a purple coloring. Apparently, it seems to be a poisonous version of Mastablasta. Also, when hit, their eye pupils glow red. When encountered outside of battle, the green water that they swim in is sulfuric acid. Development Like their weak relative, they are based off Mastadoom and Mastablasta from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Attacks Glum Smog basically attacks Gregory & friends like Mastablasta does. Unlike its weaker relative, Glum Smog can do more special moves like Acid Smoke, Sulfuric Blast, Scare, Toxic, Water Ball, Hydroforce, Tremor, Life Absorb, Blaster, Dark Force, and Acidpressure. Acid Smoke is a status effect move that creates a cloud of acid, which helps boost evasiveness by one level. Sulfuric Blast creates a blast of highly dangerous H2SO4 to damage the target. It may also badly poison the foe if it hits. Scare is another status effect move that frightens the foe, causing the Fear status. Toxic badly poisons the foe, causing the Badly Poisoned status. Water Ball creates a ball of water to fire at the target. It may slow the foe's Speed down by one level. Hydroforce creates a force of water that damages all targets except the user. Tremor is a stronger move of Aftershock, which shakes the ground, damaging all targets except the user. Life Absorb is a draining attack that drains the foe's HP and adds it to the user's. The HP recovered depends on the damage. Blaster is a stronger move of Boomer, which blasts the foe with a stronger small explosion. Dark Force creates a power of dark energy, damaging foes depending on the environment. Acidpressure is another status effect move that works like Acupressure, except for it being more poisonous. It stimulates one's own inner toxic pressure points, which sharply boosts a random stat. Like their weaker counterpart, they won't fight with their own kind. Since they are stronger at attacking and have high defense, it is best to defeat them with Special Attacks, due to their Special Defense not being as high as their Defense. However, being one of the strongest enemies in the Miasma Realm, they are difficult to defeat. If in battle with other enemies, they must be defeated first. Their main weakness is pure attacks, which means that Gregory or Yasmine's attacks can defeat this enemy. The strongest relative of Mastablasta and Glum Smog is named Tuskegen, a character that Gregory & friends will only meet and fight at the Challenge Tower. The only difference is Tuskegen's gray color, having white coloring for its eye holes and triangular nose hole, and have black glowing pupils when hit. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Skeletal Beings Category:Odd-Looking Creatures Category:Evil's Minions Category:Challenge Tower Enemies Trivia *Glum Smogs may be one of Evil's stronger creations of a Mastablasta, as to explaining their appearance in the Miasma Realm of his dimension. *Just like their weaker counterpart, their Mind Thought may be used for a real life quote. *Glum Smogs are also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Skeletal Beings Category:Odd-Looking Creatures Category:Evil's Minions Category:Challenge Tower Enemies